Spiderwick: The Kelpie's reign
by icefire6182
Summary: Jared and Simon encounter extremely scary new Faeries. Manticore, Basilisk, and Kelpie. They, along with the help of Mallory must fight the evil creatures that threaten Their home and the world around it Summary inside ch. 1 is old, don't pay attention2it
1. Chapter 1 Eve of the Party

Jared Grace and his siblings discover some Faeries they have never encountered before, the Manticore, the Kelpie, and a lot more. With the more dangerous creatures than before the three are hunted and wanted. What happens when they discover a new faerie that turned the whole United States against them? The Grace children are on the run, alone and lost…

Chapter 1-1: The eve of the party.

Jared Grace was running. He ducked without even really giving it any thought. His only focus was GET OUT OF THERE! He jumped, again not aware of it for he had explored the woods so thoroughly that he knew where every gnarled and moss covered log was, every drooping branch, and every mud puddle. He ran on passed the stone covered troll and arrived safely out of the woods, the sight of his five year old house stood, the old mansion looking just the same as when they first moved in. The only differences were on the inside where the floorboards were repaired and a new shiny door stood, which lead into the not so Secret Study.

He continued running, eager to consult the guide and tell Simon what he had seen. Perhaps his mother would even let him phone Mallory. He slammed the door shut as he entered from the back yard. His mother was in the kitchen, stirring a bowl with a whisk. She saw his face and set down the white plastic bowl.

"I was just making your cake, what did you see?" She could read Jared like a book which he found annoying at times.

"I'm pretty sure in was a baby griffon!" Jared burst out. "But some goblins were attacking him so I threw some stones and then I chased them off! Where's Simon?" Jared asked excitedly. "I need him to help me get him so we can take care of him, I think he's hurt."

"He should be in his room, talking to Jenna on the phone." Jenna was Simon's new girlfriend. It sort of bugged Jared that Simon, the bookworm, the straight A nerd kid had a girlfriend and he didn't. But then he thought of Mallory, away at college, nineteen and still single, that thought usually made him feel better. "But maybe Lucinda would like to know about the new griffin, where will you guys keep him?"

"Same place as Byron, the garage." Jared shrugged.

"I still can't believe five years ago you guys hid a griffin the garage," his mother said more to herself then him. "So odd."

"Uh, yeah, I'll just…go and get Simon…" Jared backed out of the room. He heard what sounded like a bowl hit the ground and chuckled to himself. His mother was trying to make a birthday cake for his and Simon's party the next day. Jared thought about that again. It seemed odd that he would be fourteen and even weirder that he believed in the same stuff that first graders thought of but the strangest thing was his father was arriving tonight, for the party tomorrow.

He started running, up to the third floor where Simon's room was. The reason he was running so much in the forest was to get Simon and get back before the goblins returned. He passed by Mallory's newly cleaned room. Mallory was coming home for spring break, the day of the party. For some reason Jared's mother thought it necessary to clean her room.

Jared burst into Simon's room; the now setting sun was visible from his window. Simon, Jared's identical twin was reading a book, also chatting on the phone. Book cases lined the walls, every wall. But the people who had fixed their house made the walls go in two feet so it looked like the book shelves were actually part of the wall.

"Simon, come on…THERES A BABY GRIFFIN IN THE WOODS!" Jared shouted. "COME ON!"

Simon looked up, seemingly unaware until now that Jared was in his room. "Jared, I'm on the phone."

Jared couldn't believe his brother. "Jared, a baby griffin is in trouble, we need to go help him. He could be Byron's baby."

"Jenna?" Simon said into the phone. "I've got to go, I'll call you later."

A long stretch of silence. "I love you too; no you hang up first, no you…you…no you…" Jared rolled his eyes and crossed the room as he snatched the phone form Simon's hands. He hung up.

"Hey, you hung up!" Simon exclaimed.

"I know, come on…" Jared said, pulling Simon along with him.


	2. Chapter 2 Eve of the Party 2

1-2

Jared and Simon continued running toward the woods, Simon reluctantly looking back at the house as if he regretted hanging up.

"Jared, I told you…she gets angry with me when I hang up." Simon said keeping up with Jared, though his speech was failing. It had been a while since Simon had come outside for more then just if he was at school or after he gets home. Ever since he got his girlfriend.

"Oh well, Simon it's a new griffin!" Jared blurted. He smiled at his brother. He knew that his brother would be back to his old self once he saw the injured griffin. He led Simon through the woods, who shuddered when he saw the stone troll.

"How much farther?" Simon complained.

"Almost…" Jared stopped in his tracks. Where the griffin should be was a single feather, surrounded by foot prints in the mud. Foot prints neither Jared nor Simon had seen before. "What happened!?" Jared cried out. He fell to his knees. "We need to find him, he was really hurt."

"Fine, I'll go back and get the field guide." Simon said, not looking Jared in the eye. Without another word to Jared Simon started jogging out of the woods, leaving Jared alone and confused…

Some time later Jared found himself outside Simon's door, he heard "No, I don't know what Malcolm was talking about baby, I don't believe in faeries…HA yeah, Jared…no he…well he sort of…does." Simon said in a small voice.

Jared's blood sang. He stormed into the room. Simon looked scared. "Um, Jenna, I got to go." He said, and for once he hung up without their love you, hangs up, ritual.

"What happened to getting the guide?" Jared asked, trying to keep his temper.

"Well, I…" Simon began.

"I DON"T CARE, I BET THE GRIFFIN'S DEAD BY NOW!"

Simon cowered against his bed. Jared realized how mean he was acting. He was actually scaring Simon. "Sorry." He said quickly. "Sorry but I really wanted to help the Griffin. Simon, look at yourself, your different, you actually don't care anymore."

Jared left the room and entered his own.

He kicked his bedside table and flung himself onto his bed.

He tried everything to sleep but he couldn't, the image of the baby Griffin danced in his head.

"Thimbletack?" he asked, he thought he heard a bumping noise in his air vent.

"Yes master Jared?" Thimbletack replied, becoming visible.

"Do you know where Hogsqueal is?" Jared asked the Brownie.

Thimbletack considered. "Hm I believe he is with Lucinda, they're in the study. Hogsqueal seems to be telling her about the properties of hobgoblin spit, he's such an odd buddy." Thimbletack shuddered. It was common knowledge throughout the house that Thimbletack extremely disliked Hogsqueal and his disgusting behaviors.

"Ok, tell them I'll be up there in a few minutes." Jared said as he regretfully got out of his cozy bed. He heard Thimbletack agree and a much noisier clatter this time as he scurried up the vent. Apparently he had been spying on Jared, otherwise he would have arrived just as noisily as when he left.

Jared sat up, pocketed his knife for no apparent reason, and left the room. He had made it a habit to keep the knife with him at all times despite the trouble it got him in a few years ago. That was before his mother knew about Faeries though and she agreed that after everything he's been through he deserves to carry the knife with him.

As he entered the study through the (used to be) linen closet he heard Thimbletack and Hogsqueal fighting again. Jared sighed and pushed the door open.

"J-man!" Hogsqueal cried. "What's happening? You look pissed."

"That's one way to put it." Jared said as he sat down near his now ancient Aunt Lucinda.

"What's happened dear?" she asked him sympathetically.

"It's just I found a baby Griffin in the woods and told Simon and he ditched me in the woods to call his girlfriend." Aunt Lucinda put on a sad face. "Then I heard him telling his girlfriend I must be a nut because I believe in faeries and Simon said he doesn't!" Jared was yelling now. "I don't even know who he is anymore." He said silently. "I'm not even going to try to get a girlfriend if this is how people who do have girlfriends act."

"Oh, that Simon." Lucinda said.

"Want me to rough him up boss?" Thimbletack asked Jared. "Give him the ol' one two?" he started hopping up and down in a fighters stance now. Jared had to chuckle.

"No thanks Hogsqueal." Jared said. "I think Mom would be pretty upset if Simon was dead on the eve of his birthday."

Just then they heard the door open and "Richard!" Jared's mom was not thrilled to be alone with her ex husband, or so it sounded.

"I better go rescue Mom since it takes Simon over a day to get off the phone." Jared said. "Remember Thimbletack, Hogsqueal, behave."

"Don't worry boss." Hogsqueal said.

"It would be like we weren't here, almost as if we're invisible." Thimbletack giggled.

"Ok." Jared said. "Come on down Lucinda." Jared said. "Come meet my father." He tugged her along.

"Slowly Jared, I'm an old lady now." She said but she chuckled all the same.

Jared wasn't sure what he felt as he looked at his father as he came down the stairs, accompanied by Lucinda. One the one hand he was really excited to see him again but on the other hand he hadn't seen him since he was eleven because his father was always busy. Not to mention the time before the last time he saw his father his father was really an evil Ogre named Mulgarath and that he tried to kill them all. Apparently his mother was thinking the same thing.

"Jared, why don't you go get Simon?" his mother said.

"Ah, come on Helen, I didn't even get to hug him, its been so long, you grew your hair out, you look taller, I bet your taller then Mallory now." His father said. Jared smiled and ran into his father's outstretched arms. "Speaking of Mallory, how is she doing at school?" Richard addressed this question to Helen but Simon, who had just come down the stairs answered.

"She's fine, really good at fencing, her grades are ok." Simon smiled and hugged his dad once Jared had distanced himself from his father.

"So," Richard said once Simon had let go. He stood up and clapped his hands. "Where do I stay?" He flashed a smile at Helen who rolled her eyes.

Jared noticed that Richard hadn't even said hello to Lucinda.

His father was defiantly acting different and Jared wasn't sure if he should be alarmed or not.

He was about to follow his dad when he heard a screech outside. He opened the front door to see the Griffin. It was staggering toward him. Jared ran outside and meant to hold it but it kept on backing away. It lead him to the lake, where he saw the Troll, it's frozen gaze set upon Jared, who shivered. Then the Griffin jumped into the lake!

Jared went to the edge of the lake when an eerie green horse jumped out of the lake and onto the lakeside.

Jared approached it awed. But…there was a nagging in the back of his head. BEWARE!

He turned around, ready to run, to consult the field guide. That's when it happened. He heard the Griffin and it sounded like it was dying.

_I can take you to help him._

Jared stared at the horse. It had actually transmitted thoughts into his head.

_Hop on, we'll help him._

Jared reached out to pet the Kelpie…

KELPIE!

A page of the guide floated back to Jared:

_A ghastly water spirit that assumes the form of a grayish black horse, the Kelpie drowns then devours anyone who attempts to ride it._

"Go away," Jared shouted.

_We need to help the Griffin!_

_It is often spotted wandering along the shores of rivers or lakes, appearing to be a lost pony._

Jared started to run. He felt cold rain fall on his skin. He heard the Kelpie wailing, sounding just like the hurt Griffin.

The Kelpie was disguising itself as the Griffin; there was no Griffin, only the Kelpie, whose wails haunted Jared's sleep all through the night.


	3. The party 1

This chapter is sort of boring and quick but I have a lot of HW and next chapter will be released by Friday night, full of action I promise. REVIEW PLEASE

Chapter Three: The Party (1)

Jared had trouble sleeping that night and only reluctantly left his bed in the morning to see his presents.

"Gee, you look terrible." Mallory said, sitting across the table which was laden with gifts, and sipping coffee.

"Thanks, you too Mal." Jared said. It took him a moment to notice… "MALLORY!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, and your names Jared." She grinned at him.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"Mom picked me up from the airport." Mallory said. "Around two o clock in the morning."

"Oh," Jared said. "Whatcha get me?" he asked, holding out his hand as if she would drop a gift right in his palm.

"You'll see soon enough." She laughed. "Oh my God Jared you grew so much!" she got up and made to hug him.

"Mallory!" he said, fighting her. "It's only been a year."

It was true; Mallory left a year ago on Jared and Simon's birthday.

"Yeah but still…" Mallory said, giving up her attempt to hug him.

"So where is everyone else?" he asked.

"They went out for breakfast but they promised to bring you back something." Mallory was examining Jared. "You ok?"

"Yeah why?" Jared asked.

"Nothing, its just Mom said you went to bed early last night."

"Oh yeah, listen…" Jared retold his tale from last night to her. He saw her face widen as he told her about the Kelpie and how it pretended to be a Griffin.

Once he had finished Mallory spoke.

"Jared…that's really serious, have you told Simon?"

"No, he was too busy with Jenna."

"Oh yeah, his girlfriend." Mallory said as she nodded. She sat back down and took another sip of her coffee. "She's coming to the party, just to let you know." Mallory said to Jared. Jared inwardly groaned.

They sat in silence for a few moments, both thinking about the Kelpie but then the front door opened. Helen came in first. She hugged Jared tightly and said "Happy birthday!"

"I'm hungry," Jared replied as he pulled away. It made him feel like a baby to get hugged in front of Mallory for some reason.

"Of course, Dad brought you some pancakes."

"Since when do you call him dad?" Jared asked, smiling.

"Your father and I decided to make a truce while he stays here." Helen smiled again at Jared.

Jared ate the pancakes alone, not really wanting to be around a ton of people who wished him a happy birthday. He brought his food out to the porch and Simon followed him out.

"So, fourteen." Simon said. "It sounds…odd." He decided that word was appropriate.

"Yeah," Jared said not looking at his twin.

"Look, I know I've been not caring as much as usual and Mallory told me about the Kelpie and I know it was wrong for me to tell Jenna that I don't believe in them and stuff…" Simon started to mumble then broke off completely.

"Don't worry about it." Jared said. "Just don't leave me alone in the woods again."

"K, sorry again." Simon said.

Then they heard a sound off to their right. Jared's first thought was the Kelpie but Kelpie's didn't drive.

Jenna and some friends from school walked over to them. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GUYS!" Jenna told the twins.

The party began.


	4. Chapter 4 The party 2

Jenna and some friends from school walked over to them. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GUYS!" Jenna told the twins.

The party began.

So things are heating up in this chapter. Next chapter up tomorrow or the day after. Leave some love.

4: The party (2)

The music was pumping, the kids were eating, they were chatting, they were having fun.

Jared sat off in a corner. Ever since the Kelpie incident last night he hasn't really been able to relax and have a good time. He watched as Simon and Jenna danced in their family room, having fun. It was almost as if Simon had never been sucked into the world of Faerie and that Jared alone had the task to protect them, and with Mallory gone it only doubled the feeling. He searched the room for Mallory now and saw her talking to a tall man. Jared's blood ran cold. There shouldn't be a tall and dark and scary looking man at their party…

Mallory started to walk away from the man but the man grabbed her arm. Jared sat bolt upright, reaching for the knife in his pocket. Crap! He left his knife in his room, next to his bed. Jared had to get it but he didn't want to leave Mallory alone with tall, dark, and creepy. He ran to the dance floor and tugged Simon's arm. "Hey!" he cried indignantly.

Once they were back at the corner Jared started: "Simon, I need you to go get my knife!"

"Jared, what's your problem, why'd you pull me away, Jenna was about to kiss me!"

"I don't care, go get my knife!" Jared screamed at Simon.

"Screw you," Simon said. "Leave me alone for the rest of the party or else!" Jared let the threat hang in the air.

"Fine, have fun with your-" Jared didn't finish the sentence, Simon had punched Jared in the face. Next thing Jared knew he was rolling on top of Simon, his punches landing on Simon's face, stomach, and any other part of Simon's body he could reach.

Hands were pulling on Jared, trying to pry him from his brother, a girl screamed. Who would scream because of this? Jared finally gave up. He felt the strong grip of his father pull him away. His dad dragged him into the hallway. Jared didn't see his sister as he was pulled away. He realized that the scream was her.

"Dad let me go!" Jared screamed. "This is an emergency!"

"Jared, calm down. Your mother said you got better but I don't see it."

"Dad, you have to let me go!" Jared tried to escape from his father's grip.

"JARED!" his father screamed. "Calm down!"

"NO!" Jared screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU! NEVER VISIT ME AGAIN!" His father struck him.

Jared found himself on the floor. He couldn't believe it. Tears ran down his face. "How could you Dad?" he screamed. "HOW COULD YOU?"

Helen entered the room. "Oh my God! Jared, what happened?"

"Nothing, I just need to get out of here!" Jared made for the door on the other side of the room but was blocked.

"Not until you explain to me what happened." His mother said.

"It's a Faerie, when Simon and I were fighting a Faerie got Mallory!"

"Faerie?" Richard scoffed. "God Helen, I thought you were raising these children correctly!"

"I'm going to go now." Jared said. "I need to find Mallory."

"Jared, Mallory is in the other room." Helen said.

"No, she got grabbed." Jared countered.

"Jared…look!" Helen let him open the door into the living room again. He saw that the party has resumed and that Mallory was indeed still in there, talking to one of Jenna's friends.

"But, but who got grabbed?" Jared asked. "Someone screamed."

Simon saw that Jared had opened the door. He ran over to it. "Where's Jenna?" asked Simon.  
Jared looked at Simon in disbelief. "She's not here?" he asked.

"No!"

"When did she disappear?"

"When you attacked me!" Simon said.

So that was who screamed.

"MALLORY!" Jared asked. Mallory crossed the room.

"Once a nutcase, always a nutcase." She said shaking her head.

"Shut up! Who was that dark man you were talking to?"

"I don't know, he was creepy, I told him to leave or I'd stick a sword in him." Mallory was looking at Jared funny. "Why?"

"He took Jenna," Simon said, catching on. "He kidnapped my girlfriend."

"What are you talking about?" Richard asked behind them. "God I leave for a few years and you guys turn insane?"

"Come on" Jared said, ignoring his mean father.

"Where are we going?" Mallory asked.  
"We're getting Jenna back. Where's your fencing stuff?"

"In my college dorm." Mallory said.

"Damn, hold on." Jared dashed upstairs, grabbing his knife, two baseball bats and the Field Guide. He returned to his siblings.

"Jared," his mother said. "Where are you going? Where would he have taken her?"

"I don't know, either the woods or somewhere else in town, the quarry or the cave in the woods."

"The Manticore Cave?" Simon asked, scared.

"Yeah, that's probably where." Jared realized. "Come on."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Richard exclaimed. "What is going on?"

"Grace Children," A small voice said. "Let me come with you!" Thimbletack appeared before them.

"What the-" Richard started.

"Mom, we'll be back soon, I'm reachable on the cell." Mallory told their mother. The three stepped out the door, each feeling exactly as they had five years ago when they were on their way to Mulgarath.


End file.
